


Papa

by bluemoonblues



Series: If You Need Me [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Thumb-sucking, Tony is a sleepy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonblues/pseuds/bluemoonblues
Summary: Tony was sleepy and his brain-to-mouth filter wasn’t quite working properly. As a result, he called Gibbs something he certainly hadn’t before. Well, that was what he thought, at least.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Series: If You Need Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564711
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Papa

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s really short (sorry about that!) but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! I had fun writing it, at least!

Tony had a rough week. 

They’d had back-to-back cases with hardly a break between them and Tony was exhausted as a result, both physically and mentally. He was trying his hardest to stay big by the end of the workday on Friday, but it was a losing battle as the stress of the past week rapidly caught up to him.

He hadn’t even had to ask Gibbs if he could come over that night. Tony had walked over to Gibbs’ desk with the intention of asking, but Gibbs had taken one look at him and offered before he could even open his mouth. Gibbs had even said that he’d drive Tony over. That had sounded great to Tony, who wanted to do nothing more than close his eyes and go to sleep. 

That was exactly what he did as Gibbs drove them back to his house. Tony rested his head against the window with his thumb in his mouth as he dozed, catching up on some of the sleep he’d missed over the past week. 

They arrived at Gibbs’ house and Tony dragged his feet as he walked inside, taking off his shoes and heading straight for the couch. He threw himself down into the cushions with a huff, letting his eyes close as he listened to Gibbs move around the house.

Gibbs went into the kitchen and started dinner, opening the freezer and pulling out a box. Tony listened to him press buttons on the oven and open packaging for a few minutes before he drifted off, a fuzzy feeling in his tummy. He didn’t like being this tired, but he loved sleeping at Gibbs’. Tony didn’t feel safer anywhere else in the whole wide world.

Gibbs entered the room some amount of time later and Tony awoke, scrubbing at his eyes.

“What do you want to do until it’s time for dinner, kid?” Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged, thumb still in his mouth. He didn’t feel much like talking tonight. It was too early to go to bed, but really, that was all he wanted to do.

“How about we watch some TV?”

Tony shrugged again.

“Alright, then. Any preference for what we watch?” Gibbs asked, picking up Tony’s legs and putting them in his lap as he sat at the end of the couch.

Tony shook his head.

“Okay, but don’t complain if you don’t like what I put on,” Gibbs said, smiling at Tony. He then grabbed the remote and turned on the television, flicking through channels before settling on the one he usually put on if he got to pick.

The episode of The Golden Girls was already halfway through, but Gibbs didn’t care because he’d already seen it before and Tony didn’t care because he wasn’t paying attention. He just wanted to lie on the couch with Gibbs and his blanket, the two things that made him feel safe.

However, one thing was wrong — he didn’t have his blanket.

“Wan’ my blanket,” Tony said around his thumb, voice very near a whine. He didn’t mean to get all whiny, it just happened that way sometimes when he was really tired.

“All you had to do was ask for it, kiddo. I’ll go get it,” Gibbs said, lifting Tony’s legs so he could stand up. Tony wasn’t much help, letting Gibbs do all of the work of moving him.

Gibbs disappeared upstairs and came back down with Tony’s blanket in hand. He handed the soft blue fabric over to Tony as he sat back down and Tony hugged it to his chest.

“Thanks, Papa,” Tony said, fighting back a yawn.

Gibbs froze and all the color drained from Tony’s face as he realized what he’d said. Suddenly, he wasn’t so sleepy. He tugged his thumb out of his mouth and sat up, heart beating twice as fast as it should.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said, pushing his little side down to the best of his ability. Admittedly, he wasn’t entirely successful. “I didn’t mean to call you that, it just sorta slipped out—“

“Tony—“

“I’m  _ really _ sorry—“

“Tony—“

“I swear it just slipped but I won’t do it again—“

“ _ Tony, _ ” Gibbs said firmly. “It’s okay. Can you take a deep breath for me?”

DiNozzo realized that he had, in fact, been hyperventilating just a bit. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Good job,” Gibbs said, patting his back.

DiNozzo calmed under Gibbs’ soothing touch, but he was still buzzing with anxiety. “I really am sorry, I-I don’t know how I let that slip out but I promise I won’t do it again—“

“Tony, I don’t mind. It’s not even the first time you’ve called me that anyway,” Gibbs said. DiNozzo relaxed slightly, then stiffened as what Gibbs had said registered in his brain.

“I called you that before?  _ When? _ ” DiNozzo squeaked.

“You were really tired, just like you are now. You probably don’t remember,” Gibbs said, mouth twisting up. He patted Tony’s back, and Tony leaned into the touch. “It’s okay, though, kid. I don’t mind if you call me Papa.”

“You… don’t mind?” Tony said quietly. He was trying so hard to stay big, but it was slowly becoming an impossible task. Gibbs’ comforting hand on his back certainly wasn’t helping.

“Not at all. In fact, if you want me to be, I’d be more than happy to be your Papa,” Gibbs assured him.

Tony bit his lip and eyed Gibbs, deciding whether or not he believed Gibbs was telling the truth. Deeming him trustworthy, Tony nodded.

“Okay,” Tony said. “If you really don’t mind, then you’re Papa.”

“Then I’m Papa,” Gibbs agreed. He gently pulled Tony into his side and Tony went willingly, wrapping his blanket around his fist and sticking his thumb back in his mouth. He rested his head against Gibbs’ chest and let his eyes slip shut.

Tony was far too tired to worry over whether or not Gibbs  _ really  _ wanted to be his papa or not. He’d just have to take Papa’s word for it.


End file.
